


Наша смена подрастает

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Children, Cute Kids, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Написано по заявке, в которой Рамлоу - одинокий папаша, а его ребенок - сын полка^^
Kudos: 15





	Наша смена подрастает

У Рамлоу рос сынишка, Брок читал ребенку книжки,

Мыл, кормил, гулял, баюкал, с тазером не раз застукал…

В общем, жизнь как из рекламы, только не было в ней мамы.

Сел Рамлоу у кроватки и задумался украдкой:

«На задание уеду, с кем оставить непоседу?

Нянек брать мне неохота, снайпер снимет их в два счета.

Гувернантки и сиделки? Бесполезны в перестрелке!

А сынку нужна забота… Забираю на работу!»

В первый день сын огляделся, по всей базе повертелся.

День второй провел он в тире, «Ремингтон» принес в квартиру.

А едва прошла неделя, не осталось и отдела,

Не осталось закоулка, не вошедшего в прогулку.

Гаражи и полигоны, офисы и стадионы,

Засекреченные лазы – был везде и не по разу!

На экскурсии по складу угостился лимонадом,

Боевую спёр гранату и принес ее Солдату:

Раз ни лего нет, ни марок, пусть получит хоть подарок.

Взял Солдат его под мышки, покатал, как конь из книжки,

Оттащил от автомата, но забыл забрать гранату,

Накормил своей же кашей, а потом отвел к папаше.

В общем, парень нынче в теме, познакомился со всеми:

С Джеком слушал магнитолу, с дядей Алексом пил колу,

Был пилотом – да, без фальши – Гели…-как-там-его-дальше.

Все парнишку теперь знают, с воспитаньем помогают,

Даже суперчеловеки не страшны с такой опекой!

Всё путём: малец пристроен, жизнь чудесна, Брок спокоен.

Гидра черепом кивает: «Наша смена подрастает!»


End file.
